


Dreams

by ADDButterfly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDButterfly/pseuds/ADDButterfly
Summary: Dreams can give you signs that are quite literal. Spike is one of the lucky chaps.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Spike
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> In almost 6 years I haven't written Spander, one of my first pairings. I love this pairing so much. So I made something and wrote it in 20 minutes. I hope everyone enjoys!

Spike’s dreams have been getting weirder than usual. It wasn’t just the cheese man that was inhabiting his dreams, it was Harris. Dumb Xander Harris with his brown locks, and soulful eyes. He knew he was screwed when his dream self didn’t start fighting with Xander, oh no, it was worse than that. Xander and Spike started kissing like horny teens. Xander was tugging on Spike’s short bleached hair and Spike was dragging nails down Xander’s back, both moaning against the others lips. 

When Spike woke up from his weird ass dream, he sat up and groaned, “Please not Harris, please just be a sign of something else.”

He tried to stay away from the Scoobies for a while, hoping that would get his infatuation with Xander under wraps. 

It didn’t work. 

Xander knocked on the mausoleum door before opening it and peeking his head in. “Spike? Hey man, just seeing what’s the what. You haven’t come to Giles for the meetings in a while. I drew the short straw to come check up and look for a pile of dust. 

A snort escape Spike and he turned around and looked at Xander, “Really? You drew straws? Feeling the love here.”

“Yeah yeah, it was less them worrying about where you were, and more… me worrying about you.” Xander almost blushed when he admitted it but he didn’t want Spike to see that.

Spike stood up and stretched, his naked belly exposed and Xander’s eyes zeroed in on it, watching the skin peek from under the black shirt. Spike smirked when he saw where Xander’s eyes were looking. 

“You know, I had a dream last night. Guess who made the main cast?” Spike casually started walking closer to Xander, keeping an eye on his reactions.

Xander swallowed a little and asked, “Buffy?”

“Ew, no, definitely not Buffy. Someone manlier, taller, dark hair.”

“I know Giles is handsome but come on Spike.” Xander blushed and tried to sidestep away from a stalking Spike.

“Harris…” Spike growled.

Xander lifted his hands, “Look, if you dreamed about murdering me, please remember you have a chip and it will fire on you.”

Spike stopped walking towards Xander and tilted his head to the side, “Wot?” Spike started laughing and had to sit down on the stone coffin. “You really thought I dreamed about murdering you?” Laughter bubbled up and Spike had to force it back down. 

“Well, yeah. What else would you…” Xander’s eyes widened, “oh. Wow. Really?”

Spike stepped up to Xander and nuzzled his cheek while purring, “Does that bother you?” 

Xander gave a small smile and shook his head, “It definitely doesn’t. Want to tell me about the dream?”

“I’d love to. Come on down to my bedroom and I will even show you.” Spike grabbed Xander’s warm hand in his cold one and walked with him over to the trap door and led him down to his bedroom. Xander following behind him, the smile growing bigger on his face.

The END


End file.
